Play Till the Death Continued
by Ally Booth
Summary: Originally by buckeyebabe5995. When a man drags the Jeffersonian team into a sick and cruel game, it's up to Brennan and Booth to solve it. Or risk everyone they know's lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Play 'Till the Death Continued**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**Chapter Title: Hearts**_

_**A/N: This story was originally posted by **__**buckeyebabe5995 **_

**9:30 a.m. **

**Dr. Brennan's office**

**Aug. 7**

"All I'm saying is, you got shot, and just go about your day like normal. That's not what most people do. Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something?" Booth reasoned.

"No. I'm not going to a hospital. I'm fine." Brennan insisted. She really didn't like hospitals too much.

"Okay, well at least go home and rest."

"No."

He took three deep breaths. This girl was impossible. Then he said slowly, as not to lose his temper "Bones, you have a choice. Go home, let me check out that arm, and unless I feel an _extreme _need to take you to the hospital, you can stay there for a few days, then come to work. You can even do some paperwork at home. If not, I'm dragging you to the hospital."

She thought, then asked hesitantly. "I can still do paperwork?"

"Half a box." He said. "No more." She was not just going home to do paperwork the entire time.

"2 and a half." She argued.

"1 and a quarter. Final offer."

She thought long and hard, then finally relented. "Fine."

He flashed her a charm smile and said "Okay then, grab the paperwork and let's go to your place. But I am gonna take care of you for a few days."

She sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Alpha male tendencies.' He chuckled and held open her door.

When they arrived at her apartment, she smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride." She said, climbing out of the SUV.

"No prob Bones. But you're not getting out of me staying over so easily." He said, flashing a charm smile. She sighed. He caught on quickly.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled, and walked past him into her apartment. She threw her coat on a kitchen chair and headed straight for her at-home office to work. Booth sighed and crashed on the couch.

"If ya need anything, just tell me Bones." He called.

"Okay Booth." She replied. A few minutes later, he heard her voice from the office.

"Booth!" She called. He walked over to her.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Booth rushed over as soon as he saw her. She was pale, clutching the phone.

"It's… It's Angela. She's gone missing. And I just got this." She handed him another envelope. He looked at her then slowly opened it. This time there were pictures of Zack.

"What happens when I run out of hearts?" A letter asked. On the back was a 5 of hearts.


	2. Author's Note 1

_**Title: Play 'Till the Death Continued**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**Chapter Title: Hearts**_

_**A/N: This story was originally posted by **__**buckeyebabe5995 **_

**9:30 a.m. **

**Dr. Brennan's office**

**Aug. 7**

"All I'm saying is, you got shot, and just go about your day like normal. That's not what most people do. Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something?" Booth reasoned.

"No. I'm not going to a hospital. I'm fine." Brennan insisted. She really didn't like hospitals too much.

"Okay, well at least go home and rest."

"No."

He took three deep breaths. This girl was impossible. Then he said slowly, as not to lose his temper "Bones, you have a choice. Go home, let me check out that arm, and unless I feel an _extreme _need to take you to the hospital, you can stay there for a few days, then come to work. You can even do some paperwork at home. If not, I'm dragging you to the hospital."

She thought, then asked hesitantly. "I can still do paperwork?"

"Half a box." He said. "No more." She was not just going home to do paperwork the entire time.

"2 and a half." She argued.

"1 and a quarter. Final offer."

She thought long and hard, then finally relented. "Fine."

He flashed her a charm smile and said "Okay then, grab the paperwork and let's go to your place. But I am gonna take care of you for a few days."

She sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Alpha male tendencies.' He chuckled and held open her door.

When they arrived at her apartment, she smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride." She said, climbing out of the SUV.

"No prob Bones. But you're not getting out of me staying over so easily." He said, flashing a charm smile. She sighed. He caught on quickly.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled, and walked past him into her apartment. She threw her coat on a kitchen chair and headed straight for her at-home office to work. Booth sighed and crashed on the couch.

"If ya need anything, just tell me Bones." He called.

"Okay Booth." She replied. A few minutes later, he heard her voice from the office.

"Booth!" She called. He walked over to her.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Booth rushed over as soon as he saw her. She was pale, clutching the phone.

"It's… It's Angela. She's gone missing. And I just got this." She handed him another envelope. He looked at her then slowly opened it. This time there were pictures of Zack.

"What happens when I run out of hearts?" A letter asked. On the back was a 5 of hearts.


End file.
